


Hello

by VultureLovesong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VultureLovesong/pseuds/VultureLovesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Note From The Author regarding updates and lack of response on comments</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

**Hello Everyone!**

**I am currently working on updates for all my works, and the ones adopted from Cryptkeeper. I have read and appreciated your comments very much, but my computer is down. I am raising money to get that fixed, but I recently lost my job, so it is taking time. Until then, I cannot respond to comments, and my updates are hard to get a word count on (not to mention that my phones keys are tiny, hence the slowness. It is easier to make a new story than update because of this, since it gives me the word count when I preview. I swear that I have not, and will not, abandon my adopted or original fan fictions, as they are my babies. Please be patient with me, and as soon as I have a new computer, a better phone, or a new tablet, I will answer your highly appreciated comments, and be faster with updates. Until then, enjoy, know I have chapters ready to update soon, and know that I love all my readers.**

**Thank You!**

**Vincent Valentine | VultureLovesong**


End file.
